


Arena húmeda en el desierto

by Malale



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community: crack_and_roll, Gen, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y el desierto rugió devorándolo todo. [Hecho para el Reto "Peligro" de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arena húmeda en el desierto

**Author's Note:**

> [Originalmente publicado el 02-12-2009. Re-editado. Hecho para el reto [Peligro](http://crack-and-roll.livejournal.com/150864.html) de la Dotación Anual de Crack de de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]

La batalla está siendo brutal. El desierto de Suna ruge, se levanta en la noche ante el poder de Gaara. Los invasores de más allá del mar se están encontrando frente a frente con el Kazekage y comprueban su terrible poder.

 

Y por supuesto nosotros, como ninjas de la hoja y aliados de Sunagakure, estamos metidos hasta las cejas en toda la lucha. ¡Ah, es tan vitalizante pelear a vida o muerte para defender los lazos de una alianza entre aldeas! ¡Siento el fuego de la flor de la juventud bombear por mis venas!

-¡Cuidado, Lee!- me grita TenTen. Me da el tiempo justo para agacharme y que sus proyectiles se claven en el pecho de un hombre que alzaba un hacha directamente a mi cabeza.

 

No es que los guerreros sean demasiado buenos. La mayoría son shinobis de baja categoría y mercenarios a sueldo, pero la cantidad es abismal y el ataque ha sido inesperado. Habían esperado a que las defensas de Suna estuvieran débiles para atacar y apenas habíamos tenido tiempo de venir al contraataque antes de que la situación se saliese de las manos. Y se está alargando hasta el amanecer.

 

Veo a Neji noquear a cuarenta bandidos con su Byakugan y salto en el aire para patear a uno que había aguantado e iba a lanzarse contra él. El grupo de Sakura-san está reduciendo a los del flanco Oeste y Naruto y Sasuke están encargándose ellos solos de más de la mitad de las tropas enemigas que vienen del puerto.

 

Aunque lo más impresionante es Gaara. Cuando nuestro amigo está en el desierto, en su elemento natural, su fuerza va más allá de lo inimaginable. Es como si la basta densidad de arena respondiera a sus deseos y capa a capa va tragándose a los enemigos.

 

Si no fuera porque estamos en medio de una batalla me quedaría observándolo fascinado. Admirando, por supuesto, sólo sus dotes de guerreros. La flexibilidad de los músculos de sus brazos al alzarse y alzar con ellos una ola de arena en contraste con su pétrea expresión. Únicamente eso.

 

De repente, un destello capta mi atención por el lado izquierdo, pero a la vez veo otro por la derecha y un ataque frontal. Mi cuerpo se mueve automático hacía la amenaza más inminente, el hombre frente a mi, mientras escuchó un grito desesperado de TenTen, pero no puedo llegar a captar porqué.

 

Entonces siento primero la sensación en el cuello. Luego el dolor, profundo, punzante. Mi enemigo tiene una mirada triunfante, no entiendo el motivo. Aunque no le dura mucho, porque una muralla de arena le corta el paso y lo lanza muchos metros atrás. Yo caigo de rodillas al suelo y no logró entender porque. Puede ser por la falta de aire. No puedo respirar. ¿Por qué no puedo respirar?

-Tranquilo, Lee- escuchó la voz de Gaara, a mi lado. Inexpresiva, calmada, pero tirante. -¡Sakura, ven!

¿Sakura-san? ¿Para que necesito a Sakura-san? El cuello me duele  sí, y el aire me falta. Empiezo a marearme, así que la primera gota de sangre la veo borrosa. Moja los granos blancuzcos tiñéndolos rápidamente de rojo. Luego los sigue una y otra más y un pequeño charco se va formando.

 

Me llevo una mano a la garganta y es entonces cuando noto la aguja de diez centímetros que la atraviesa. Trato de hablar, de gemir, pero me es imposible. Caigo de espaldas contra una duna y Gaara me estrecha en sus brazos con cuidado. La boca está llenándoseme de sangre y escupo sin quererlo.

Vislumbro la silueta de mi compañera y mejor amiga.

-Intenté desviar el proyectil con un Kunai- dice. Noto algo parecido a la histeria en su voz –Pero el viento logró encauzarlo de nuevo. ¿Dónde está Sakura? ¡SAKURA!

 

Oigo pasos, oigo la pelea, pero ya no puedo ver bien. Necesito aire. Necesito respirar y llenar mis pulmones de oxígeno. Más allá del dolor, más allá de la perdida de sangre, lo que me está matando es no poder respirar. Lo sé. Me moriré si no respiro ahora.

-¡Lee-san!- esa es la voz de Sakura-san, cerca de mi. Me saca de la protección de los brazos de Gaara y gimo en protesta. Sus brazos eran cálidos y cómodos.

 

La oigo pronunciar instrucciones y maldecir una y otra vez. Creo que no tiene buena pinta, pero no puedo girarme y comprobarlo en su expresión. Sólo puedo mirar al cielo.

 

La última estrella brilla tenue y solitaria, muriendo ante el ocaso.

Es lo último que veo antes de que la oscuridad lo llene todo.

Y lo último que oigo es el desierto rugir de ira y tragárselo todo.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que el final es un poco putada, pero tengo debilidad por los finales dramáticos abiertos. 
> 
> Este pequeño drabble (o ficlet, nunca sé distinguirlos muy bien) me gustó tanto como me quedó y es de un paring al que tengo un tanto olvidado aunque me guste muchísimo, que he decidido hacer la excepción con él y subirlo a Ao3 a pesar de ser tan corto. 
> 
> (Como digo en mi bio, en Ao3 subiré fics más bien largos, que me gusten especialmente y que estén acabados. Si queréis leer mis drabbles están todos en mi livejournal, donde continuaré publicando todo y de todo)


End file.
